Flux Files: Seven Deadly Sins
by jexi the hunter
Summary: One of the top secret files of Amadeus Flux, now to be made light to the whole entire world.


The Seven Sins were Seven artifical beings that were designed by Flux who was fascinated by Curses for a time. But each of them didn't meet his standards so he locked most of them away in hidden labs across the worlds. These are the files of his so called failed projects.

Gluttony

Body Base: Female

Personality: Very Peppy and energetic, likes to always eat, never gets tired of helping others and doesn't like being served anything rotten or dead.

Curse- Consumption: Manifested from the remains of Alegria and other of the Etherious, Guttonys curse is derived from Franmatlhs Curse known as Absorption. Consumotion works differently, allowing Gluttony to take any form of matter and get stronger by eating it.

Reason for Creation: Flux's first attempt to recreate a person who can use Absorption.

Reason for Failure Status: Curse mutated into a new form and proved to be useless to him.

Greed

Manifestation: Male

Personality: Bored, money loving, looking to rule a world or two in gold.

Curse- Gilded Touch: Allows anything Greed touches with his hands to turn into gold. In order to prevent, has to wear gloves so not to accidently touch anything important.

Reason for Creation: A way to make someone to replenish Flux's funds if they ever get too low.

Reason for Failure: Was always turning henchmen and important equipment into gold.

Pride

Manifestation: Male

Personality: Very…. Natsu-esque. Always looking to prove himself, but talks big about things he's done that he hasn't really. Still prove quite a fighter.

Curse-Disaster Charge- How to make this curse, Take one part Explosion from Jackal, and two parts of Tempester and his Calamity Curse to create a powerful force of nature. By combining explosions with any type of the Calamity, Pride can create combinations of disastrous power that Tempester could never do on his own.

Reason for Creation: Flux had hoped to create pride for a very powerful machine of war, as his hulking frame and Curse would lay waste to racks of enemies.

Reason for Failure: While Pride is strong, he proved to always be arrogant and conceited, making him ignore simple commands given to him by his creator.

Wrath

Manefestation: Male

Personality: Almost as hot-headed as Pride. Quick to temper, he might be able to blow up anything in flames or otherwise in his way. But he hates the fact his curse is ice based, not fire.

Curse- Frozen Fury: An attempt to create a curse that could counter Devil Slayer Magic. It is an unmeltable ice that could potentially freeze all in his path, maybe even the entire world, into a new ice age.

Reason for Creation: A soldier created in order to counter Devil Slayers as well as a way to use his cryogenic research.

Reason for Failure: Wrath went wild once and tried to freeze everyone on board the ship. It was so chaotic, That flux had no other choice but to put him in the deep freeze. In his own words… "Wrath is just too dangerous to have around. I cannot stand having someone freezing the world every time something doesn't go his way."

Envy

Manefestation-Female

Personality: Envious and jealous of everyone and anything. It's like she got bit by irewing. Funny thing to mention. Flux accidentally implanted Irewig stingers in her body, right near her chest and assets.

Curse-Jealous Stinger: After implanting the stingers into her body, she has gained the ability to fire stingers into people's bodies. Once stingers hit a living human or animal, subject becomes incredibly jealous of everything for the next 3 hours.

Reason for Creation: flux wanted a creation that could ideally drive a wedge into the heroes, destroying their team chemistry.

Reason for Failure: the primary Irewig pincers still function due to the hereditary nerves in bugs. As if they have minds of their own, allowing her body to act on an instinct and not on command.

Yo-Kai fact: when Irewig stings a subject, they become extremely agitated and angry.

Sloth

Manifestation: Male

Personality: Unknown. Mostly sleeps around a lot of the time.

Curse-Dream Time: Forces people around him to fall into a comatose like sleep until Sloth is removed from the area.

Reason for Creation: A way to attack people as they sleep and are left defenseless.

Reason for Failure: Curse worked a bit too well, making any killer that gets close to target fall asleep due to Sloth.

Lust

Manifestation: female

Personality: very attractive and good looking. Although not to incredibly bright at times as most effort went into her looks.

Curse- Leech: A way to triumph over male fighters. Lust's curse allows her to literally drain away a person's life force just by kissing them. Does not let go until all life is drained.

Reason for Creation: Flux designed Lust as a way triumph over the heroes since more than half of them are male. So he created the sexiest creation he could think of using a mixture of love inducing ingredients from across the universes.

Reason for Failure: Too dimwitted to focus on task and goes for any man that crosses her path.


End file.
